Liagirnd
Liagirnd is the city of the dwarves, a member of the Kingdom Of Erigold. It is the ancestral home of the Frostbeard dwarves. Lord Rotmor Frostbeard rules this section of Erigold from his throne room within the city. ]] Description The area is very sparsely populated, with many mountain ranges dominating the region, and includes the highest mountain in Erigold, Mount Opal. The city is perhaps the most intricate of the Erigold cities, boasting many small passageways, shops built into the rock walls, great halls and cavernous rooms. The feel of the city is a bustling, rowdy, and somewhat industrial one, however, it is predominantly safe-feeling and cozy; fires roar in the hearths of the inns and shops, the sounds of blacksmithing go on as fires roar in the forges, and much dwarven laughing and frivolity can be heard. Also, unlike Dawic and Rutheduk Zuznudal, the city is actually a massive cavern carved into the earth by the dwarves; the ceiling and floor are both hard stone. This gives the place a sanctuary-like feel. ]] The collective frivolity of the place, the bustling and gruff manner of the dwarves, and the fantastic architecture, makes Liagirnd a wonder just to visit — whether or not you have business to attend to there. The High Quarter The upper section, called the High Quarter, is home to all the public buildings of the city. The seat of government is here, along with the Great Hall of the Clans and smaller halls for each clan. The guild chapter houses are here as well, along with the schools, temples, and merchants shops. * Miners Guild Chapterhouse * Temple of Moradin * Lugh Forgesmith (Merchant) The Forge The middle section, aptly named The Forge, is the industrial area, where smiths, stonecarvers, gemcutters, miners, and foragers all ply their trades. * Ena Hammerstone (Blacksmith) * Bethor Ruby-Eye (Gemcutter) The Burrows The lower section, called the Burrows, is the residential section of the city. While a few business owners prefer to live near (or above, below, or in) their shops, most people live with their clans. The most expensive and largest homes in this section are built as freestanding structures in the center of the area. While impressive on the surface, they also extend deep into the earth, rivalling the size of some of the largest manors in surface cities. * Lord Rotmor Frostbeard’s Manor * Battlehammer Clan Hall * Shanatar Clan Hall * Melairkyn Clan Hall Dwarven Society The dwarf city has multiple clan holdings within it. Each clan has a clan hall, an official building where clan business is done and gatherings are held, and a clanhold, a large communal living area with small family dwellings attached to it. Most clan members live either in the communal area (if they are of age and unmarried) or else in the small family dwellings off the main chambers. Aside from the family dwellings, most clanholds include a communal hall, large kitchens, a barracks-style sleeping area, a bathing and grooming area (where possible), domestic work areas, and a special office and living area for the chieftain of the clan. Children are considered a blessing in dwarven life, whether male or female, and are often called “the soul of the clan.” The dwarves’ birth rate is far lower than that of humans. While children are primarily the responsibility of their birth parents, every person in the clan is expected to play some part in their upbringing and education. By the same token, the elderly are considered to be “the memory of the clan.” Dwarves place a great deal of pride in their ancestry and heritage, and the oldest among them are looked on as living embodiments of the past. To neglect or act disrespectfully to an elderly dwarf is one of the greatest offenses anyone can make in dwarf society. Both males and females are trained in household duties, professions, and warfare. Females expecting a child are recommended to retire to their homes as the pregnancy progresses and make ready for the new arrival. They suffer no stigma for doing so, because other clan members are expected to pitch in and help perform the mother-to-be’s duties while she ensures that the new addition to the clan is born healthy and well cared for. Dwarven Economy Within dwarf society, the economy is driven by barter, not coin. While most surface kingdoms measure wealth in gold or silver because of its rarity, dwarves typically have as much gold and silver as they could want—and the best chance of finding more. They value these substances because of their beauty, not their desirability to surface-dwellers. The esteem that surface cultures place on gold and other precious metals serves the dwarves in good stead, however, and they are not unaware of the lure their possessions hold for other cultures. When a dwarf trades with another dwarf, he is not usually interested in increasing his personal wealth. He is far more interested in increasing his personal comfort and ensuring the survival of his family, clan, and city. With a deep sense of social responsibility ingrained in dwarves from birth, it is the rare dwarf indeed who puts his personal fortune above that of his brothers or sisters. As a result, most dwarves trade in raw materials or finished goods, not money. Notable Inhabitants Clan Chieftain / Grandfather and the Clanwardens Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:City Category:Dwarf Category:Erigold